Revenge of the Tofu
by Prince Arjuna
Summary: "Do you think I could ever forget it? Never, Souji-kun. You took something precious from me, something that couldn't be replaced. You... you ate my fried tofu..." A Souji x Yukiko romance. Please Read and Review.


Revenge of the Tofu

Written by Prince Arjuna

I never own Persona 4. If I do, I'll make Souji x Yukiko a canon pairing.

Souji opened his eyes only to find himself hanging upside down. His hands and legs were tied and judging from the way they were tied, it would be impossible for him to break free. Struggling to free himself but sadly failing, Souji was helpless.

Why would he end up being like that in the first place, anyway?

"Why would I end up being like this in the first place, anyway?" Souji muttered. The last thing he remembered was something horrible in his mouth, like a mini Armageddon being stuffed into his throat. He carefully put the pieces of information into their places. Something horrible that he had eaten earlier, something that he consumed without knowing the thing, he seemed to have a better grasp on it.

But… there's no way…

If his intuition about this was true, there's no way he would believe himself. Last time he remembered about the girls creating some sort of abominations that could crush his intestine; dubbed Mystery Food X and Mystery Food X Second Edition. It seemed that the perpetrator who got him hanging was one of the creators of the said abomination.

"But who could that be…?" Souji muttered. Out of three suspects; Chie, Yukiko and Rise, the last one seemed to be the most probable one due to her obsession towards him. But he shook his head. Someone like her wouldn't do something like this. Then there's Chie. Judging from his way right now, she seemed to be the most probable suspect, but Souji knew that Chie had no grudge on him, thanks for knowing her. Then the only suspect left would be…

"Ah, at last, you're awake," a gentle, feminine voice was heard. Souji turned his head and gasped as a black-haired girl, clad in pink yukata entered the room. She politely entered the room, which seemed to be her bedroom. "Good morning, Souji-kun," the girl smiled sweetly.

"Y-Yukiko?" the hanging silver-haired boy gasped, not believing that he was true about suspecting her as the one who got him hanging. "W-wait, what had you done to me?" he asked.

Yukiko tilted her head. "Souji-kun, are you angry at me?" she asked innocently. Somehow, Souji felt that something was different about the usually shy, timid Yukiko.

"Depending on what you're going to explain, I may get angry or not," Souji tried to remain nonchalant despite being hanging upside down. "Please answer me, okay? Are you the one who tied me and hang me like this?"

Yukiko looked at Souji's silver eyes with cold, emotionless black eyes, something that unnerved the usually stoic boy. "Yes," she answered simply. "I'm the one who used my curry to knock you out and hang you that way."

Souji gulped. Something was definitely wrong about Yukiko! Was she possessed? His sweet, gentle Yukiko was possessed by evil spirit! "Umm… what happened to you, Yukiko?"

Then, Yukiko chuckled menacingly. "Kukukukuku… Souji-kun, don't ever think I would forget what you had done to me…" she grinned evilly. Yosuke was right; Yukiko's truly an evil witch! "I never forget that day, Souji-kun, never forget…" she said. "You had taken something that you should've not taken, and I won't forgive you for that…" she said grimly.

Souji could feel malice from the girl, he was sure of that. "Umm… did I do something to you?" he asked in bewilderment. He didn't remember doing anything wrong at her. "I don't understand what you're talking about, Yukiko…"

Yukiko gasped. "W-what?" she squeaked, her evil smile vanished. "Are you saying you don't remember?" tears began to gather on her eyes. "Ever since that day, I never forgot the disgusting thing you had done to me, never at all. B-but you… but you…" she took out her fan. "You're a jerk!"

The words that were thrown by Yukiko had hit Souji really hard. It felt like being pierced by thousand arrows, painful.

"Now, I've got my chance to have my revenge, Souji-kun," Yukiko wiped her tears. "I'll make sure you'll repent…" a blue card appeared in front of Yukiko. "Give him your divine punishment, Amaterasu!"

Crash!

Several minutes later…

"It's not fair…" Yukiko whimpered. Her black, long hair got some ice shards on it. She was utterly overwhelmed by Souji's greater strength. Her Amaterasu was sprawled on the floor, totally defeated. Souji was no longer tied and hanged. Above him, his Persona, Loki of the Fool Arcana was hovering with his black leathery wings spread out before he dissipated back into Souji's sea of soul. "You didn't tell me you have a Persona that can absorb fire…" Yukiko squeaked weakly.

Souji sighed. He never wanted to hurt this girl he loved but judging from her way, it was clear that she wanted to hurt him. Crouching, he touched the top of the girl's head. "Tell me, Yukiko, what's going on? What's up with this suddenly yandere tendency?"

Hiccupping, Yukiko looked at Souji with her puppy eyes. Souji gulped, thinking that she was too cute while crying. "My… tofu…"

"Pardon?" asked Souji.

"My fried tofu…" Yukiko repeated with clearer voice. "You're the one who ate my fried tofu that day…" she said before she cried tearfully. "I always wanted to call you out for this, but I was scared…"

Souji wiped his girlfriend's tears with his fingers. Tenderly, he stroked Yukiko's beautiful black hair.

"You always taught me to never fear anything, so that's why… I decided to sort things out today…" Yukiko confessed. "I used anything I know. I invited you here to try my curry to knock you down so I can hang you that way… and then I asked you about tofu you ate…"

"Silly…"

Without warning, Souji pinched Yukiko's cheeks. The girl yelped in surprise as her cheeks were stretched.

"Uwaa, it hurch!" cried Yukiko.

"I'm telling you that you're silly," Souji repeated. "Geez, thanks a lot, Yukiko," he sighed. "If you're really troubled about me eating your tofu, why don't you just ask me directly? I can treat you as much as you want, you know? Then again, that thing happened many months ago, there's no way I can remember something like that."

"Unyu?" the pinched Yukiko was bewildered.

"Listen here, Yukiko," Souji said. "I'm really sorry if you're angry about me eating your tofu. I swear I'll make up for it," he let Yukiko go. She rubbed her reddened cheeks.

"You're evil…" Yukiko pouted. "You're the one who did the crime, but you ended up pinching my cheeks. Mean…" she sulked.

Oh, the princess is angry right now, thought Souji while smiling. He let out a sigh before he drew his face closer towards Yukiko's before he kissed her on her lips. Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise as Souji's lips touched her. It was a light, quick kiss as Souji pulled his head back as Yukiko was about to enjoy it.

"Souji-kun…" Yukiko pouted again. It seemed that she wasn't satisfied with that kiss. "Didn't you love me tha- mmpphh!" without warning, Souji went for another kiss. This time, it was a passionate, deeper one. He pressed his lips on hers. Yukiko was utterly overwhelmed by Souji's kiss, the 'Kissing Machine' that could steal and take anything away from her mouth. Yukiko couldn't breathe properly and her heart bumped faster. After three minutes, Souji's pulled his head back; trails of saliva could be seen from their mouths.

Wiping his lips, Souji said, "Gochiosama…"

Gasping for air, Yukiko looked at Souji's face with disbelief. After she could finally breathe properly, her eyes had turned teary again. "Uweeh… you're mean. You don't have to be that rough…"

Souji chuckled. "I think that's the only way to compensate for your tofu…" Souji replied. "Anyway, like usual, you taste good…" he grinned. "What kind of toothpaste do you use? Strawberry flavored?"

Yukiko's face was reddened. "T-that's not true!" she yelped. "Geez… you're mean, Souji-kun, always playing with my heart like that…"

Still smiling, Souji took Yukiko into his embrace. At first, Yukiko was surprised but feeling that Souji's embrace was warm, Yukiko smiled, closing her eyes. She let Souji stroked her long, silky black hair with his fingers. In Souji's embrace, she felt safe even though she might have to worry if her parents or one of her maids came to see her.

No matter.

It would be better if they were to find out anyway. Resting her head on Souji's broad chest, she wished the blissful moment could last for eternity.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A one-shot, I wrote this story due to boredom. Forgive me if this story is too cheesy. Anyway, out of all girls, Yukiko is the most dangerous one when it comes to grudge (and can almost be supported by dialogues in game). Review if you like, okay?<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


End file.
